Chaos
by Safeleo
Summary: Weird parallel version of My Little Pony and Discord. Includes an OC.


There was a new kid at our school today. Being from a small school, we don't get many new kids. Everyone crowded around to meet him. I don't think even the teachers knew where he blew in from. He gave no house address, or his parent's jobs, or home town. All he said was that he had come as part of a student exchange program. The principal tried to double check, but his computer was malfunctioning and all the data was mixed around. He was allowed to stay until things sorted themselves out.

I walked over to get a look at this mysterious new kid. His hair caught my attention first; it was white with black streaks in it. There was no possible way a 15 year old boy could have white hair, so I assumed it was dyed. He had a tan, or maybe he was just naturally darker, and he was wearing a shirt that looked like blind mice had attempted to paint a rainbow on it. He had a winning, confident grin on his face as he talked to some of his new friends. I walked over to them and attempted to join the conversation.

"Hey," I greeted, "my name's Amy, you must be the new kid."

I held out my hand for him to shake. He high fived it, grinning. I noticed his canines stuck out further than they should, giving him a wolfish look.

"Hey Amy, my name's Set." He said. His voice didn't quite match his appearance, and it's hard to describe exactly how it sounded. I vaguely remembered that Set was the Egyptian god of chaos. He was generally seen as the villain of Egypt, and I wondered if that was his real name. It sounded like an allies.

With a small shudder I suddenly realized he had one blue eye and one brown eye, like a husky dog. I don't know why, but that set me on edge.

"Nice to meet you, but I have to go now, see you around." I waved goodbye and left quickly. There was something odd about that kid.

As it turned out, Set was in a lot of my classes. He somehow was always assigned to the seat next to me, or near me at least. Through the day, I ferried him from class to class, showing him around our school. He certainly was a very odd kid.

"Everything here is so orderly, you have schedules and time deadlines and stuff, it's so funny~!" Set giggled, "And all the colors are so dull, the whole building is sort of a whitish-tan color, and just...everything! It's so different from where I come from..."

"And where do you come from?" I asked.

"Far from here, that's for sure." He grinned. He said no more on the subject.

It became obvious over the next few weeks that Set was a prankster. He filled lockers with confetti and left apples on teacher's desks that would explode into more confetti. He really liked confetti. Every time he would howl with laughter and the teacher would angrily demand that he clean the mess. Every time he would complain that they "can't take a joke".

His mischief steadily got more elaborate. He painted the lockers bright pink once, and he let all the frogs out of the terrarium. He even managed to duct tape all the desks to the ceiling. The principal was especially mad at that, and threatened to expel Set, but he never followed through. The teachers never punished him for anything really. He got yelled at on a daily basis, but no matter how many rules he broke he never got detention. This combined with his cocky and sometimes downright annoying attitude, and by the end of the quarter I was his only friend.

Don't get me wrong, the guy was a nuisance sometimes, and his pranks usually went too far, but I stuck with him anyway. Maybe because I was also short on friends, or maybe because he had a strange magnetism about him, but I also suspected it was mostly because he was so mysterious, and I was simply curious. In a town of 7,000 people, no one even knew where he lived.

He simply never talked about himself, or his past. And he was annoyingly good at avoiding questions. I wasn't even sure if he was using his real name.

One day, after school, I decided to follow him. Normally I would never stoop to such things, but curiosity is a dangerous urge. He walked to the outskirts of town, and followed a little dirt trail into the surrounding woods.

I followed him, my footsteps muffled in the soft, mosey dirt. I've never been in these woods. You grow up hearing about the monsters and ghosts that live here.

I don't know how long I walked. Time seemed to slow under the leafy branches. They smothered out the sunlight with their thick canopy. The spaces between the trees had a mystic feeling. It seemed almost magical.

He eventually walked out onto a clearing. It was a semicircle in shape and faced a cliff. Long feathery grass grew in clumps. I slunk in the shadows, watching silently. Set walked to the edge of the cliff, took a deep breath, and let it out.

"You can come out you know." He said over his shoulder.

Realizing the game was up; I crept out of the shadows.

"How long have you known I was there?" I demanded.

He laughed, "Oh, since I left school. That's why I brought you here. It's such a lovely view. Come up to the edge, you can't see anything slinking through the trees."

I walked over next to him and gasped. It was the other side of the mountain, the place no one ever goes. I had always pictured it being barren and unfriendly, but nothing was further from the truth. The woods stretched on, interrupted by sparkling streams and craggy cliffs. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"You live in a bowl. I've been here long enough to see that. No one ever comes or goes. No one has even seen what lies just behind the ring of mountains that surrounds your little city. It's the same thing every day. How can you stand it?" Set asked.

"Well, sometimes I get curious about what lies behind the mountains, but everything I know is here. Besides, no one can get out of these woods, they go on forever, some people say, and they're filled with animals and other dangerous stuff. That's why all our food and supplies come by air. I'm nervous even being up here." I explained.

"But doesn't it drive you CRAZY?!" Set exclaimed, "The order, urg!"

"No, not really. " I said.

Set sighed, "I will never understand you people, oh well. But since we're already here, will you stay a while?"

"Sure." I said. I plopped down in the grass. Set sat next to me.

"Sorry about...following you..." I apologized, "I was just curious."

"It's okay, curiosity is good." Set shrugged, "It was a fun game, I like games."

He turned to me suddenly, his mismatched eyes catching me quite unawares.

"If you could leave, would you?" He asked.

"Well...if I could, then yeah, I probably would..." I stammered.

He seemed to relax, and gave no further comment. We sat in silence for a while. Then he turned to me again, shifting slightly so he was on his knees. He took both my hands, and pulled me up to my knees. We faced each other, eye to eye.

"Watch out, I'm about to be spontaneous." He grinned.

I sat stunned as he pulled me closer and kissed me lightly. I don't remember exactly how long it was, but it was short and sweet. I remember his fingers running through my hair. Other than that, honestly I was so in shock I could barely remember my own name. I mean, I didn't really like him like that, but I was somehow okay with this. I was okay with him being here, with me, kissing me and holding me, even though I didn't even know where he came from.

He pulled away and looked at me again. He was practically sparkling with excitement. He hugged me tight. He was warm and gentle, and despite my suspicions of him I felt a warm feeling growing in my chest that was not in any way related to the touch of his hand, or the sound of his heartbeat, or the energy that radiated out of him.

I mentally shook myself and refused to admit that I could be falling for this weird, wonderful, mysterious boy. I told myself that it was just the kiss and I was being stupid. I am such a horrible liar.

I went back home after that, and for the next two weeks we didn't mention the clearing. We were in that sort of transition period where he makes it really obvious he likes me. We had gone out of traditional dating order with the kissing, but now he was back to square one. He always made time for me, he listened to me, and he gave me gifts of the non-exploding variety. With each day I grew more and more enamored with him, till I almost stopped caring about his past...almost. It was only a matter of time before one of us asked the question.

It happened while I was rooting through our shipment of food for the next two weeks. The shipment boxes had arrived on our doorstep like usual. I remember I was excited because my parents had bought an order of pomegranates. Because fruit spoils easily, we don't get them that often, and when we do it's usually grapes, apples, and oranges.

Set approached me while I was pulling out the rare and delicious pomegranates. He greeted me, joking when he saw me eyeing the fruit with reverend appreciation.

"What?" I asked, "I like pomegranates."

He just smirked in that wolfish way only he can do.

"Hey," He said, "um...I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me..."

There it was, the question I had been waiting for. I had already rehearsed my response.

"Sure, might as well give it a shot." I grinned.

Set grinned back, and that was how I ended up dating a strange boy with no home and no parents.

In our school people tend to hand out in tight-knit groups of friends. People rarely floated in-between these groups, but groups could change or split up. There was one group in particular. They were referred to as "The Diamond Dogs". The whole town knew them as relentless ruffians, and they were the school bullies. They separated themselves out from the rest of us by wearing black jackets and studded jewelry. Whenever they vandalized or stole, the adults wrote it off as bad influence.

"I know that one," they'd say, "his mother drinks and his father hits him." or something else like that to explain their actions. But everyone at school didn't care about their drunk or abusive parents. To us, they were pure evil.

I was walking to the clearing to meet Set. I was excited, we had already been dating for a month, but this was our first time since the kiss that we were going to be alone together. In my elation, I wasn't paying attention. The Diamond Dogs cornered me down a small alley. There was no one else around.

"Hey there girly!" Mutt, the leader, called to me. Him and the other four dogs smirked meanly at me, "Where do you think you're going? This lonely alley is no place for a little girly such as yourself."

"I'm coming to meet someone." I said, keeping my voice calm even though I was terrified. The Diamond Dogs were all very tall and strong, and they worked like a unit. They never separated themselves from one another, and some suspected they communicated through telepathy. They were a pack.

"Well, the gang and I decided that there's no way we can let a little girly wander there dangerous streets alone. Maybe we should escort you somewhere safe." Mutt sneered.

"N-no thanks, I'm fine on my own." I muttered, trying to back out.

They laughed in unison. Mutt and Lupa, his second in command, grabbed me and dragged me with them. I yelled, trying to fight, but I was too weak.

"Hey!" Set's voice suddenly rang out. The Diamond Dogs turned toward it. He was standing there before them, an easy, confident smile on his face. The Dogs snarled at him.

"Come to save your girlfriend?" Mutt teased.

"Actually, yes, I suppose I am." Set shrugged.

With that, he stepped forward and plucked me from their grasp. I think the Diamond Dogs were surprised, they didn't resist. Once the absurdity of Set's calm, confident challenge to them struck home in the Dog's simple minds, they got really mad.

"Hey!" Mutt growled, "You can't just do that to us!"

"I just did." Set replied. His logic was undeniable.

"Listen here, I know you're new, so I'm going to explain something to you. NO ONE messes with the Dogs!" Mutt snarled, "And if we have to beat that into you, we will!"

"I doubt it." Set said, "A dog is strong with its pack, but it's weak when no one has its back."

Now, I was standing behind Set, so although I didn't see his face, I saw the faces of the Diamond Dogs perfectly. They stiffened, and backed away from the slender, 15 year old boy. Then they turned and ran.

Set turned to me. He looked normal, with a slight grin on his lips.

"Whoa, what did you do?" I asked, awed.

"Nothing," He shrugged, "but I don't think they'll be a problem anymore."

I spent the night contemplating what I had seen.

The next day, Mutt was wandering around by himself. In fact, all five of the Dogs avoided each other like the plague. It was almost impossible to recognize them away from their group, without their leather jackets and bling. It was a miracle. Sure, they were still bullies, but one buff meany isn't as scary as five buff meanies. The whole school was abuzz with rumors; no one could make heads or tails of it. Well, no one except me. I suspected it was Set's doing.

On the last day of school, Set took me to the clearing. We had been dating happily for six months. Like I had mentioned before, no one ever left this town, so it was not uncommon for people to eventually marry their elementary crush or their high school date. In truth, I was thinking of spending the rest of my life with this weird, wonderful, mysterious boy. We sat in the clearing, looking out onto the world outside the mountains like usual.

"Hey Amy," Set asked, "can I tell you some stuff?"

Something about his tone made me suspicious, but I nodded.

"My name's not Set." He said, "It's Discord."

I grinned at him, smacking him playfully, "I knew it was a fake name silly, and I like Discord, it sounds cool."

He giggled a bit, then became serious again.

"I'm from a place called Equestria, it's far away from here, on the other side of the world." He continued.

"That's cool, I would love to visit sometime. Is it like here?" I asked.

"No, not at all." Discord said, "The colors are brighter, and...there's a princess, and it's inhabited by ponies..."

"Ponies? You're not serious, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. This world is split into two races. This side of the globe is ruled by humans, the other side is ruled by ponies. You never find each other because you don't even leave your cities or countries, let alone your hemisphere." Discord said quietly.

"So, why are you a human if you're from Equestria? And, how'd you get here?" I asked.

"I can shift my form a little." Discord explained, "I'm actually a Draconian, so I flew here. In Equestria, I'm the God of Chaos."

"A god?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, but the stupid ponies don't appreciate some good chaos." Discord huffed.

"Why tell me this now?" I asked.

"Well, because I was afraid you would hate or fear me, and the humans and the ponies should remain separate from each other. I've already been here for too long, so today I'm heading back." He said.

"You're leaving?!" I exclaimed.

"Amy...I can't stay here. It's not for me. Here, let me show you." Discord's body suddenly glowed, and his outline changed. When the light died down, he was replaced with the strangest creature I had ever seen. It, I mean, he, had a grey horse head, a sinuous brown body, and a scaly red tail. He had a short horse mane and dragon spines. One of his horns was bony and bumpy, the other was like a deer's antler. He had one bat wing and one bird wing. His legs and feet were of a lion, and eagle, a dragon, and a horse. A fluffy white puff ended his tail. He also had a single tooth protruding from his lip, but his smile revealed other shorter teeth.

"Wow..." I breathed, examining him.

"As you can see, there's no way I could stay here." Discord said. He was standing on his hind legs, the horse hoof and the dragon foot, and he was around 6 feet tall. I held his hands. The lion paw was soft and silky; the eagle talon was scaly and rough. He looked down on me, like how he did that first day in this very clearing.

"So...you're leaving?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately I have to," Discord said, "Equestria needs me to keep the balance between chaos and harmony, but you can come with me, if you want to. I'll have to change you into a Draconian though."

I thought about my home. Today was shipment day, and I could picture the boxes filled with food on every doorstep, just as it should be. It was all so predictable and orderly. I made my decision.

"I'm coming with you." I said, "I could use some chaos in my life."


End file.
